Beware the Dump Monster
BEWARE THE DUMP MONSTER - #22 ---- It was the first day of Grade 6 is Elementary School. I was 12 now, and most of my friends were too. I was sitting at the lunch table, eating a sandwich my mom made me. My black friend, Marquis, sat next to me after getting his tray. "Yuck, fish sandwiches." he said. "What are you eating?" he asked. "Baloney sandwich." I replied. "That's even worse." he snark'd. "But anyway, did you hear about what happened?" Marquis asked. "Our old teacher Mr. Hut got fired for being a pedophile?" I questioned. "Well, that too. But something else happened." Marquis said. "What?" I asked. "The garbage man has went missing." Marquis announced. "Huh? What garbage man?" I asked once more. "Every morning on Monday I see him taking out trash. But I didn't see him today." Marquis explained. "Maybe he got sick." I theorized. "No, check this out." Marquis pulled out his phone, and showed me an article from the town's local news site. "TREVON JONES - GARBAGE MAN AND FATHER OF 2 GOES MISSING" the headline read. "That's terrible." I said. "Yeah. He used to stop by the school sometimes to see his kids." Marquis said. "What do you think happened to him?" I asked. "I dunno. He was a big guy. There's no way someone could've kidnapped him." Marquis suggested. "Yeah, I dunno. It's weird." I said. I took several more bites out of my baloney sandwich, then the bell rang. Back to class. Me and Marquis left the cafeteria, and walked down the halls back to our class. Marquis was still looking at the article on his phone while walking. Until he bumped into the big fat kid, Louis. The phone dropped to the floor. "Oof, watch where you're going, blackie." Louis offensively said. He picked up the phone before Marquis could. "Give it back!" Marquis exclaimed. Louis looked at the article on the phone. "Huh." he scuffed. He the handed the phone back to Marquis. "The Trash Monster must've got him." Louis 'joked'. "That's not funny." Marquis said angrily. "Yeah, you really shouldn't joke about something so messed up." I said. "But it's true." Louis said. "I've seen it." "Yeah right." said Marquis. Louis sighed. "On summer break, me and Dennis went to the abandoned principle's office." In case you didn't know, our old principle, William Jeffery, had an office built outside the school for some reason. He the school's principle for over 20 years, and he acted very strange. He was hardly seen in the school. So when kids got in trouble for something, they were sent to the "assistant's office". No one knows why he had his office outside the school. It's a mystery. Last year, he went missing. No details were released about what was in his office or anything. Anyway, back to what Louis was saying. "We planned on doing graffiti on his office. We were behind the office building, next to the dumpster, getting our paint cans ready. Then, out of nowhere, a hand made of trash grabbed a hold of Dennis. I sprayed the hand with my spray can, and it let go of Dennis. We then dropped our spray cans, and ran out of there as fast as we could. As we were running, we could hear the monster roaring at us. It was the scariest night of our lives." "You really expect us to believe you?" I asked. Louis sighed. "Look. After 9, meet me at the old office building." Louis demanded. "No way! That's way too late." Marquis said. "Uh, ever heard of sneaking out?" Louis said. I looked at Marquis and shrugged. "It's a trap. Louis is probably gonna throw us in the dumpster or something." Marquis said. "Heh, not a bad idea." Louis snark'd. "You three, get to class!" a teacher told us. "Meet me after 9!" Louis said quietly as he walked off to class. "Let's just do it." I said to Marquis. Marquis sighed. Hours later, school was out. Me and Marquis tried to walk out of the building, but Louis stopped us. "After 9." he simply said. "Okay, we got it." I said. Louis smiled. "You dweebs better show up, or else you'll get this." Louis balled his big hand in a fist and shook it. "Okay okay, we'll be there." Marquis said. Me and Marquis walked outside and waited for the bus. "I don't know if going out tonight is a good idea. I just have this feeling it's some kind of prank." Marquis expressed. "Maybe, but what if it's not and we don't show up? He's going to kick are butts!" I said. "It's 'asses', not 'butts'. How old are you, 12?" Louis snark'd from behind. "Yes." I replied. A few hours later. I was inside doing homework. Until I heard a tap at the window. I got up, and looked out the window. There was a dark figure looming in the shadows. "Who's down there?" I called. No response. I leaned out the window to get a better look. Then, a sharp object from below attacked my eyeball. I stumbled backwards, shocked by the attack. I back hit the computer desk. I flung my arm around, and accidentally smacked my class of orange juice on to the keyboard. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed, as I picked up the class. "Sorry!" I heard a familiar voice call from below. I went back to the window, and saw it was Marquis. I sneaked out of the house, and confronted Marquis. "What the heck man?? You owe me a new keyboard!" I shouted. "Huh? And what happened to your eye?" Marquis asked. "That rock you threw hit me in the eye, and it made me knock my class of Sunny D on the keyboard!" I complained some more. "Oh no! Sorry about your Sunny D." Marquis 'empathized'. "Whatever, let's just get to the old office before Louis kicks our bu-- I mean asses." I stuttered. I took a sip of my 1 litter Sunny D, then me and Marquis got on our bikes, and zoomed off in the darkness. 6 minutes later. "School is like a minute away." I declared as I pedaled. "I hope our parents don't notice that we're gone." Marquis concerned. "Yeah, me too. Let's pealed faster." I demanded. But before we could, lights shined on us from behind. We looked back. They were the headlights of a car, and it was slowing down. "Oh no, that's my dad!" Marquis shouted. I gasped. We're screwed. Not only are we going to get grounded, but Louis is going to kick our asses! "You boys need a ride?" the man from the car asked. "Oh wait... that's not my dad." Marquis said. He was right. It was Mr. Hut! "What do you want, creep?!" I shouted. "Yeah, you're supposed to be in jail!" Marquis added. "I'm innocent!" Mr. Hut claimed. "The only witness was my ex-wife, and she's a lying whore!" Mr. Hut continued. "Yeah right. You're the liar!" I told him. Mr. Hut sighed. "Look, do you boys need to be somewhere? Because I can take ya there." he said, while smiling. "Sure." I said. Marquis nudged me, and looked confused. I winked at him. I approached Mr. Hut's creepy-old car. I got my Sunny D out, and splashed it on his face. "GAH!" he cried. "Let's go!" I shouted to Marquis. We then took off on our bikes as fast as lightning. Minutes later we were outside of the school. We stopped to catch our breath. "I-isn't he supposed to be in jail?" I chocked. "Our justice system is corrupt -- he's probably on parole... parole for little boys!" Marquis said. "Alright. Let's head to the principle's office building." I demanded. We pedaled some more. Then, we arrived. The office building looked pretty small and vacant. We got off our bikes. I headed for the building. I peaked through one of the small dusty windows on the side. There was a bunch of papers everywhere on the floor. I continued to analyzed the room until a hand grabbed me from behind. "Aren't we gonna head to the dump?" Marquis said. I jumped. "Yeah, but geez, don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed. "BAHHH!" Me and Marquis screamed. It Louis. "Hahaha, got you two dorks good!" he said proudly. He had his phone out, recording us. "Hold on dorks, I gotta share this to Snapchat." he continued. Me and Marquis were silent. "Annd done. Alright. Let's go see ourselves a dump monster!" Louis exclaimed. "What about in there? Have you been in the office before?" I asked Louis. "Oh, no. Maybe we should check it out." he said. We tried to open the office door, but it was locked. That's when Louis shoulder bashed the door, busting it open. "Whimpies first." Louis snark'd, signaling us in. Inside were again, a bunch a papers on the the floor, plus an office desk, a tipped over chair, and a bookshelf with some books that fell out of it. It was very dusty, and there were a lot of cobwebs on the ceiling. Marquis picked up one of the papers. "The akula ben dulu method; have a cup of blood and witch powder." Marquis read the paper. "That principle was into some weird !@#$." Louis said. I then noticed a goat's head on one of the books. I picked it up. "Lucifer's Guide to Witchcraft - Become Supernatural in 30 Seconds!" the disturbing title of the book read. I showed it to Marquis and Louis. "I don't think we should be in here..." Louis suggested. "Yeah. Let's head to the dump." Louis said. We walked out to the dumpster beside the office. It was very gross and smelt bad. It also had a faint glowing green light coming out of it. "Here it is. The forbidden dump." Louis announced. There was a brief silence. "Now what? Where's the dump monster?" Marquis asked. "It's here. We just gotta summon it." Louis said. "Try walking up to it and ask if it's there." I joked. Louis walked up to the dumpster. "Hello dump monster, are you home??" Louis asked the dump. No response. "The silent treatment, huh? Well, you're ugly and you smell bad!" he spoke to the dump once more. "Uh, I think it knows that." Marquis said. "Quiet blackie." Louis racially snark'd. "Hey, one of you dorks go back in there and bring out one of those witchcraft books." Louis demanded. "Huh? Are you crazy??" Marquis questioned. "Maybe it will help us summon it." Louis said. I'm starting to feel like this is all a big joke. The witchcraft books in the office is really bizarre though. Anyway, Me and Marquis went back into the office and picked up a random witchcraft book. We then headed back outside and handed the book to Louis. "Alright, let's see what gay little texts we got in there." Louis snark'd. He opened the book, and began flipping through the pages. "'Creature Feature', let's try this one." Louis said. "Arah, lamu, kari--" Louis interrupted when a slimy hand popped up and grabbed a hold of his arm. Louis screamed on top of his lungs, dropping the book. "Get it off! Get it off!" he cried. The hand looked like it was made out of trash and slime. Then, the bags in the dumpster began to turn and tumble. A trashy figure arose from the dump. It was very human-like. One side of its face had its skull poking out, and the other was covered in trash. The monster roared, spraying gunk out of its mouth onto Louis' face. "Oh crap, it's real, it's real! What do we do?!?" Marquis spoke in shock. My mind was racing like crazy. I could hardly process that a monster is real. But I gotta help him! So had no choice but to think rationally. That's when I ran for the book. I picked up the book. "What are you doing??" Marquis questioned. "Please, help! It's gonna rip my arm off!" Louis cried with tears rolling down his face. I flipped through the pages of the book. "Hatred can only be killed with love and kindness. If love outnumbers hate, hate will self-destruct and parish." a page called 'Don't Love, Just Hate' said. I knew what to do now. "We're going to go up the monster, and repeatably tell it we love it." I said. "What? Are you crazy?" Marquis protested. "Trust me, it will work!" I assured. We went up to Louis. "Louis, tell it you love it!" I shouted. "NOOO! JUST HELP!" he cried, with blood leaking out of his arm. "I love you dump monster! I love the way the side of your face is half-exposed, you look beautiful!" I said to the dump monster. Marquis chipped in to. "You're green. Hey, that's my favorite color! I LOVE green!" Marquis said. The dump monster growled. "It's losing its grip!" Louis exclaimed. "Come on! Say something to it!" I shouted. Louis paused. "You're the most handsome monster I've ever seen!" Louis complemented. The dump monster had enough, and lost its grip on Louis. There was a deep cut in Louis' arm, with blood leaking out. "We must rid of this thing once and for all! Come on, let's all compliment it to death!" I shouted. All three of us complimented and told it lovely things really loud all at once. The dump monster was going insane. It kept screeching, begging for us to stop. It stuck its hands in the trash bags, and began throwing rotten food at us. But it was no use. The Forbidden Dump Monster had met its match. The dump monster slithered back into the bottom of the dumpster, with one final moan of death. It was gone. All three of us stood there in silence. We couldn't believe what had just happened. "Never again." I managed to speak. Marquis nodded. "H-how did you know? How did you know its weakness?" Louis asked. I threw the book to Louis. "It says in there." I said. Louis flipped through the pages. "Eh, all I see is something about Judas." he said. That's when he threw the book into the dumpster. When he did that, the dump monster arose immediately, roaring at us. Louis screamed in a very high pitch, and ran away. Me and Marquis were now the only ones face-to-face with The Forbidden Dump Monster. It looked much more angry this time. Marquis looked me, giving me the look of 'we're screwed'. And then I tried to think rationally again. Judas... Love... a kiss! The seal. I know how to destroy this vile creature. It's going to be very violating for me, but I have no other choice. I ran up to the dump monster. "No, wait! STOP!" Marquis pleaded. I set my hands on the edge of the dumpster, lifting myself up. I was now literally face-to-face with the dump monster. That's when I kissed it. The kiss of death. The dump monster screamed. It's scream was like no other from this world. It thrashed its arms, moving trash bags up and down. Steam was coming out of its body. It then slithered quickly into the bottom of dumpster. It let out a deathly moan. It was gone for good now. I stepped back from the dump, and turned around to Marquis. His eyes were wide open. "Uh, there's trash on you lip." he said. THUD! Something fell to the ground. I turned around. A trash bag had fell out of the dump. Me and Marquis looked at each other. Then, all of a sudden, a hand emerged from it. "AHH! IT'S THE DUMP MONSTER'S BABY! IT'S GONNA EAT US ALIVE!" Marquis screamed. I stood there in shocked. I had just completely given up. If I die tonight, then so be it. The monster inside the trash bag trashed it open, like a creature hatching from an egg. The figure rose out of it. It was tall, and black. The big figure loomed over us. I closed my eyes, and accepted my fate. All I could think about was how it would be like living inside of a dumpster for the rest of my life. I could hear the figure's heavy footsteps get closer with each and every step. I could hear Marquis whimpering. But I just kept my eyes closed tightly, hoping it would be over quickly. The monster then roared at us. "Marquis, is that you?" I opened my eyes. The tall black figure looked Marquis dead in the eyes. "M-mr... Jones?" Marquis joked. "Yes. Marquis, my man! How have you been doing? Who is this friend of yours?" It was Trevon Jones -- the trash guy who went missing. "Mr. Jones, are you okay??" Marquis asked seriously. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a shower!" he said. "W-what happened?" I chocked. That's when he explained it all. "You see kids, my job is to take out the trash. And so when I see a dump this full, I have the urge to take it out. But, that was a mistake on my part. I had no idea the undead body of Principle Jeffery was dwelling in this dumpster." he explained. "Wait what? The dump monster was the principle???" Marquis asked confused. "Unfortunately. You see, Principle Jeffery was insane. For years we tried to get him into a mental asylum. His strange behavior got worse and worse over time. So the school had no choice but to move his office out of the building." Trevon explained even more. "Wow, just wow." I said. "Jeffery's ultimate demise was witchcraft. He was obsessed with it. One day, he got a little too craazy with it. He tried to do this insane creature ritual, but it ended up backfiring. While trying to preform it, he fell out of the window and landed in the dumpster. The evil, hatred, and black magic inside of him corrupted him, and he became one with the dumpster. And I'm very lucky to be alive. He said he was going to eat my tonight!" Trevon explained. "cOmE bAcK jOnEs, i'M hUngRy fOr A sNaCk!" the principle dump monster said. We all turned back, and there he was. "eViL nEvEr DiEs!" it spoke once more. "You two stay here, we're gonna kill this thing once and for all!" Trevon said to us. We stood there, starring at the monster. "yOu cHilDrEn aRe sO bEaUtIfUl, cOmE tO pApA jEfF!" he spoke to us. Trevon then came out with a bucket. He splashed it on the dump monster. "GAH!" it cried. Trevon then put a lighter up to it. The monster caught fire, and so did the dumpster. We all watched as the monster burnt to a crisp in the fiery blaze. "Come on. Let's all go home." Trevon said. ... A beat-down car pulled up the dumpster. "I'm gonna teach you some cool tricks here!" Mr. Hut said to Louis, whom he kidnapped and tied up. Sniff... sniff... "What is that horrid smell?!" Mr. Hut expressed. He got out of the car, and stood in front of the dumpster. "Augh! It smells like someone microwaved dirty socks. I'm getting out of he-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The dump monster's hand emerged from the burnt trash, grabbing Mr. Hut by the face, and pulling him down into the hell blaze. "i'Ve AlWaYs wAnTed tO fEeL tHe fLaMing dEpThs oF hElL! tHaNks jOnEs!" Category:School Category:Monsters